Flynn
Flynn is a Red Fire Engine who can run on Both Road and Rails, He works for The Search and Rescue Center. Basis: Flynn is a 1964 Oshkosh W800 4X4 Aircraft Rescue Fire Engine. Livery: Flynn is Painted Red with Yellow Lining, with The Sodor Search and Rescue Center emblem on his Cab Doors in White. Appearances: *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo; not named), It's Good To Be Belle, The Duke of Hazard (cameo), Who Stole The Coal?, Sideplates and Skirmishes (cameo) *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Quarry Quest (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave, *'Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (''does not speak), Nightmare on Sodor The Crosby Coalition (cameo) Ice Ice Daisy (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo), A Christmas Caroline.' '''Specials:' * [[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']]. Gallery: Flynn'sBasis.jpg|Flynn's Basis. Sodor Serach and Rescue Center.png Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:2011 Category:Non Rail Category:Road vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:2018 Category:Try me Category:Convertible vehicles Category:Red Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Engines Category:Trucks Category:Fire Engines Category:Television Only Category:4 Wheels Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Tender engines Category:2011-2017 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Roadway Category:Male Characters Category:Non-front magnet Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Engines that Work Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Ladder Lifts up and Down Category:Ladder Rotates Category:Learning Curve Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Red Non Rail Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Non Rail Category:Items Category:Red Characters Category:Red Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Red Try Me Category:Male Try Me Category:Red Road Vehicles Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Non Rail Category:Try Me Engines Category:Red Items Category:Red Tender Engines Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Square Faces Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Red 2011 Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Red TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Male TV Series Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Red Standard Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:2011 Try me Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:2011 Wooden Railway Category:Wood Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters with Trailers Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:NWR Category:North Western Railway Try Me Category:TWR Try Me Category:On Rail Category:Off Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Introduced in Season 15 Category:Male On Rail Category:Male Off Rail Category:On Rail or Off Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Characters that don't go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters that go on Road Category:Television Series Exclusive